


Fate Makes its Will Known

by Olol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Smut, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olol/pseuds/Olol
Summary: Shisui saw her offered to him in his temple. There was a pull to her he could not explain. At that moment he decided death would not take her. However, he didn't know what she was and what they would birth.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Fate Makes its Will Known

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nursebaymax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nursebaymax/gifts).



> I wanted to do a Shisui is the God of War mythology piece. All inspired by a picture posted in the ShiSaku cult server. 
> 
> Happy belated bday nursebaymax

Onyx eyes took in the horizon laid before him. Bodies littered the ground. Whimpers and moans could be heard as he walked through the blood soaked ground. The grass was saturated with the dark scarlet liquid. The sandals on his feet went from bright cold to blood red. This was his domain. War. Greed. It feeds his soul...if he had a soul. 

Man would always end up like this. Bruised. Broken. Beaten. They craved power beyond their means and as a result death followed. Every generation had at least two forces battling each other. 

He walked among the corpses. The horse flies buzzing around. Crows in the sky circling with vultures waiting their turn. They knew better than to interfere with his work. A hand grasped at his ankle taking him from his thoughts. A snarl made its way out of his lips. Filthy. He took his sword out of its sheath. The cold metal was an old friend in his hands. It slashed down cutting the hand from the almost dead body to his side. It was the final strike that caused the soul to leave it’s mortal body. His cousin would have a lot of company today. 

It was almost a shame to see the amount of young lives lost. How many able bodied men did the two empires loose? He knew the old, wrinkled men would still stand as leaders of the empires. They would not meet the same fate as these men. These men were victims of the world they belonged in. His strides paused. They were not victims. No. They were willing participants in this battle. They knew the cost. The price that would be paid to win. No one was a victim. 

Not often did he walk among the carnage that war dealt. It had become redundant over the centuries. However, he made an exception for this. The fools decided to conduct the battle near one of his temples. He would never play favorites in the way of man, no matter the sacrifice they decided to give. He pitted the old soul who was deemed to be the best sacrificial lamb. Over the centuries his followers decided it was best to sacrifice the fiercest warrior. They thought by spilling the blood of the strongest in his name that it would give the rest more power. That he would see their faith and loyalty. 

The marble steps leading to the table were coated in blood, just like everything else. His eyes took in the heavens. He counted down before bringing his eyes to the table. The blood froze in his veins. The body before him was not a heavily muscular man who’s hair was turning gray due to too many winters seen. 

Before him was lay a white gowned maiden, she looked like a gentle wind would break her. The gown was soaked in blood, only a few areas of white remained. Her hair looked like a pale red, it was matted with filth of war that was around her. Her chest moved in an erratic rhythm. As he moved closer he saw the blood was her own. Multiple stab wounds littered her body. Dark onyx eyes carefully inspected her. The cuts were not deep enough for a quick death. They were just deep enough to ensure her blood would flow out of her veins, but death would not come quickly. 

Onyx eyes took in the jagged rise and fall of her chest. Death would be coming soon. 

Yet minutes ticked by and no sign of death. His ears perked up when he heard her moan. Another moan escaped her lips and he froze. Dazzling emeralds stared through him. In that moment he knew he would not let death take her. She was not meant for such a fate. 

With care never seen before in the god of war he gently cradled the woman into his arms. Her body too weak to properly cry. He could hear her heart beating slower with each breath. As he walked through the battlefield he had to wonder, what causes such a fate to befall this mortal. 

________________

He took extra care in cleaning off her skin. He didn’t trust her into the care of any of the servants housed in his palace. This soul had already been through enough and she would never leave his sight again. He winced as some of the fabric from her gown was adhered to her skin, a soft moan escaping the woman. The best course of action would be to soak her clothes and all, it would allow him to gently remove the cloth from her. 

Strong arms cradled her once again. His heart sank with how little she responded to the world around her. His cousin should be here soon, there was no other option. Soon the fabric was giving way and he was able to pull it off of her. His mind didn’t register the silk like quality to her skin as the grim was washed away, he was too preoccupied with his next task. 

A gold basan sat next to the tub and he warmed it with his breath. He watched as the phoenixs on the side moved due to the change in temperature. They danced together. Shisui gently cupped the back of her head, cradling ever so gently so her neck slightly extended backwards. Water was soon arching out of the basan. His eyes took in the sight before him as the pale red hair changed to a soft petal color. It was a color he had never seen in his world. 

Soon a servant was entering the room. Anger filled him. _Why didn’t they knock?_ He made sure to cover her body so no one else could see. 

“Sorry to disturb my lord, but Lord Itachi is here.” The servant scurried away as soon as he finished his last word. 

He picked up the red cloth beside him and draped it around her as he pulled her out of the water. He marveled at how light she was in his arms. Her breathing had settled after he fed her the seeds, but her wounds were still not healed all the way. 

Porcelain skin and petal hair was a stark contrast to his black linen on his bed. He stroked her face as he waited for his cousin. As he felt his cousin stop outside his door he stood. The feeling that came over him was like no other, he didn’t want to leave her side. He knew it was illogical since he would be stepping just a few feet away from her, but there was a pull he couldn’t explain. He swung the heavy doors to his chambers open. 

Unimpressed black eyes looked at him. The figure before him was slightly shorter than he was. It was not fair how beautiful his cousin was. His high cheekbones, long onyx hair, the lines on his face accentuated his delicate facial features. 

“What is it now Shisui?” Itachi just looked at him. 

“I need your assistance. Everything I have tried has not fully worked.” 

“Her body is too weak, that is why your antidotes are not working. They cannot heal what the body cannot withstand. “ Itachi paused as he glanced down at the person in the bed. “Let nature take its course.” 

“You are the God of Death.” Shisui would fight nature every step of the way. 

“I am the God of Death, not miracles. I cannot heal her. If her soul comes to the underworld I will see that she would be reincarnated into a better life.” 

“I don’t want her reincarnated. I want her!” Anger flowed through his veins like lava. He didn’t want to see her live a life with another. See her slip away from the world once again, away from him. They offered her to him, she was his and no one else's. 

“She is a mortal dear cousin. Let her do what mortals do.” Shisui shrugged off Itachi’s hand. 

“Is this revenge?” That was it, Shisui just knew it. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“This is revenge for calling it off all those years ago with you.” Shisui knew he shouldn’t have said it the moment it came out of his mouth. The breath was taken out of him as Itachi pinned him to the wall. 

“I thought you knew me better than that cousin.” Itachi applied pressure onto his neck with his forearm. 

“She is a lost cause. Let her soul rest.” 

“I can’t…” 

“What do you mean you can't? You have seen thousands of mortals perish on the battlefield. There was once a time you stood by my side as the lost souls came to me. What is different about this one?” 

Shisui glanced at his bed. He could feel some calm wash over him as he saw her chest rise and fall with her breaths. She was still alive, for now at least, but she doesn’t have much time left. 

“There is this pull...from the moment I saw her offered to me in that temple.” Shisui stared at the god before him. How many decades had passed since he felt his velvet skin beneath his fingers. Touched his silken hair. There was a time he would have given everything for the man in front of him. He called off their relationship because Itachi’s heart was with another. 

“You owe me. I will not let death take this mortal” He watched as Itachi’s eyes soften. Shisui remembers the sacrifices he made, Itachi could do this for him. Shisui gave up his happiness so Itachi could have his. Izumi would not be by his side if it wasn’t for him.

Onyx eyes took in the sight before him. He knew one thing, this war was lost. Eyes fell to the bed. Angry jagged cuts marred her porcelain skin that wasn’t covered by the black fabric his cousin had wrapped her in. It was a stark contrast, her porcelain skin, the black fabric, and the petal hair. No wonder his cousin was taken with this mortal. Yet, he sensed something odd from her, but chose to shake off the feeling. 

Itachi knew what would come of this ritual. Her body was too weak and she would come to the underworld. Shisui would be furious, but this body was too weak. The few times he had done this over the centuries it was for men who were twice her size and not this close to death’s door. Even then only a couple survived. 

The fluttering of wings brought him back to his task at hand. Soon a golden vial was sitting in his hand. He looked around the room and found the silver bowl that he had given Shisui a century ago. It was shocking to see it was still in one piece. 

“Do you have any more seeds left?” He watched as the iridescent black liquid fell into the silver bowl. How many men had recited oath after oath in the name of this water, only for death to still come for them. There was at times a fine line between the world of the living from that of the dead. The River had to be crossed by all souls. 

Over the years Itachi experimented with the water from the River Styx. It was poisonous to all who drank it, but if mixed with the right ingredient it had a different effect. Different fruits from his trees would provide different affects. He knew the seeds that Shisui had taken. It would be Shisui who would have to get her to drink this concoction if this would have a chance of working. 

A scared hand soon took the bowl from him. He watched as the pomegranate seeds dropped into the water. It was only after the last one dropped that he looked at Shisui. 

“You will need to break up the seeds before you get her to drink.” There was a look in Shisui’s eyes that Itachi had never seen before. After all the women and men before who had graced his bed, he knew none of them could have brought this out in Shisui. He could feel the rage surge through the air. The determination in his bones. However, there was a tenderness to his eyes as he glanced at the mortal. 

_May fate make its desire known._

Shisui could almost feel his hands shake as he picked up her head. He watched as her head fell back and her neck extended. With a few adjustments her mouth gently opened and he was pouring the concoction into her mouth. He watched as the black from the water and red from the seeds mixed together, twisting in the air as it fell. At first she struggled, but soon she was smoothly drinking. 

Shisui had hope. It wasn’t something he experienced much in his life. Why would he need hope when he was war? It was always inevitable what he would bring. 

He watched as the last drop passed her lips. 

“Why isn’t anything happening?” Panic filled him. He could feel the pull slipping away. 

“Patience.” Itachi knew what was to come next. He could hear her heart stop beating, it was the moment of truth. 

Shisui’s heart sank when he heard her heart stop. Ice filled his veins. 

“What did you do?” Itachi didn’t fight as Shisui pushed him against the wall. 

“This was a risky move. You know that few have survived it. IShe will likely follow the same fate, her body is too weak. Stronger men have failed to survive. What makes you think a broken frail girl would survive. You asked for a favor and I gave it to you.” Itachi pushed back. 

“When her soul comes to me know this-” He paused as he watched the anger fill the eyes of the man he once loved. “I will make sure she has a better start in her next life. I don’t owe that to you, but she has suffered enough.” 

Screams filled the room. Two sets of onyx eyes went to the bed. The mortals back arched off the bed as her limbs contorted. It almost sounded like her bones were breaking. Anguish filled her face. 

Itachi froze. She should be dead. 

Soon the walls started to shake. Branches came up from the grounds and the two found themselves jumping out of the way. The branches came to cover the woman on the bed. Shisui rushed to the bed fearful of the branches crushing her. 

Dread filled Itachi. He shouldn’t have agreed to this. Had he known, he wouldn’t have intervened. This was not something Itachi could have predicted. Fate should not have been tampered with. 

The branches turned to a glassy black and Itachi acted quickly. He grabbed Shisui and pulled him away. It was just in time as the now glass developed spikes ready to impale anyone who came too close. 

“What did you do?” Shisui wanted to get to her. He wanted to free her as her screams still permeated through the room. 

“I didn’t do anything.” It all made sense. Why she didn’t die sooner from her wounds, how she continued to hang on. There was something different about this mortal. He should have seen it. Had he known he would have refused this. What did they just unleash into the world? 

The screams slowly started to die down and the walls were no longer shaking. Shisui went up to the now glass that was encasing his bed. He brought out his sword and went to shatter the glass. Only to find resistance. Anger built in him as he continued to try and shatter the glass. Swing after swing struck the enclosure. It seemed like an eternity before the first crack sprang to life across the glass. Soon the glass was falling. 

Itachi watched from a distance. He saw Shisui pause and drop to his knees, sword lying to his side. Shisui spoke too softly for even Itachi’s keen ears to pick up. 

The girl sat huddled at the edge of the bed, her back against the glass that didn’t fall. Her whole body trembled. Shisui knew he shouldn't make any sudden movements, it would frighten her. 

“It’s ok. Don’t be afraid.” He didn’t even know he was capable of speaking so softly. She continued to tremble, but soon he saw her head slowly raise up. Long petal hair cascaded down her shoulders. The air wanted to leave his lungs when he saw those eyes on him. Emerald eyes pierced him. 

“Where am I?” Her voice was broken and hoarse. He could see her struggle as she tried to speak the sentence. 

“You are someplace safe.” Her head fell and he watched as she started to inspect her body. She would pause as her fingers trailed up her arms and down her sides. Shisui envied her hands as they explored her body. 

“My wounds.” Shisui just continued to watch her. “Where did they go?” Before he could answer she bolted up. Her legs were too weak and collapsed. He thanked his lightning fast reflexes as he caught her. Selfishly he took his time to relish in the feel of her body against his. 

“Don’t make such sudden movements. Your body has gone through a lot.” He easily scoped her up and carried her bridal style. His eyes drifted over to the other side of his room and realized Itachi was still there. 

“Thank you for your assistance, cousin. You can show yourself out.” Shisui went to sit on the bed with her in his lap. Anger filled him when his cousin didn’t move. 

“I think we need to discuss the recent events before I depart.” Itachi wasn’t hesitant to leave. He didn’t know what he was leaving with his cousin. 

“I am busy and will be for the foreseeable future. Some other time will have to do.” Itachi cursed as he left. As he crossed the threshold he looked back. The girl seemed harmless at the moment, but their world would never be the same. 

_________

Sakura couldn’t process what was happening. All she could remember was then pain, how every dagger felt as it tore her flesh as it was dragged across her skin. The bruising grip of the men as she struggled against them. She didn’t ask for any of this. She didn’t ask for what her life was. She was just an orphan, abandoned shortly after her birth on the steps of the temple. She was taken in by the priests of the temple and raised. They made sure she was fed and clothed, in payment she made sure the temple was clean. As she got older she was tasked with cooking the meals, cleaning the linen, and making sure she was never seen by visitors. 

She never understood how she seemed to attract the visitors of the temple. A shiver ran down her spine as she remembered how some tried to touch her. The priest never cared to bother with her in that regard, which she was thankful for. She was also thankful that when the men tried to touch her they would somehow stop and walk away. It seemed as quickly their obsession came, it vanished the moment fear overcame her. They would then attempt to steal from the temple. 

Sakura could never explain the strange events that happened. The priest slowly isolated her from the little human interactions she had. Her existence was lonely. She found solace in the gardens and animals. She had learned to enjoy the life she had. There were others in the world who were not as lucky as her. 

Then the war came. The noblemen from the city came seeking advice from the priests of the temple. A nobleman found her in the gardens one night. When she fought against his advances and landed a hit on him he demanded retribution.

Sakura had not realized that over the years the priest developed a different purpose for her. They could see the events that transpired around her and believed her to be evil. Instead of sending her out to parish in the deserts that surrounded them they waited. They knew the empires would come to conquer the other. She was being kept alive for the purpose of her blood being used as an offer to the god of war. Raising her hand to a nobleman sealed her fate. 

They came for her at night. She remembers the calloused hands as they gripped her wrists. When she struggled against them a searing pain shot up her arm. In her struggle her wrist snapped. They drug her through the temple. The white marble slab as their destination. It would not be white for much longer. Four soldiers held her down as the head priest sliced at her skin, chanting an ancient prayer. Her blood would grant the soldiers strength in battle. Her life would ensure their victory. 

Soon they didn’t need to hold her down. All her strength was gone. In the background she heard as the battle raged on. Days turned to nights. She could feel it getting harder to breath, she expected death to come sooner. Finally she could feel death start to welcome her. Onyx eyes welcomed her as she gave in. 

Pain once again welcomed her. It seemed to be an old friend. She heard crashing sounds and yells as she came to. Uncertainty filled her once she opened her eyes. She was encased in glass. She jumped as she heard the sound of someone on the other side hitting the glass. Quickly she scurried to the other side. The coldness of the glass comforted her. As the glass shattered she retreated into her arms. 

“It’s ok. Don’t be afraid.” A deep baritone voice warmed her from the inside out. Slowly she lifted her head. Those onyx eyes. She knew those eyes. Sakura couldn’t recall the next set of events, but soon found herself in the strongest arms she had ever known. Instead of fear like others had brought she felt comforted. It was like she was back in the garden at the temple with the animals around her. 

Time stood still as she rested in his arms. Her hand shakes as she goes to touch his face. There was no way he was real. His face could have been carved out of stone. She traced the line of his jaw. She could get lost in those eyes and welcome every moment. His chest started to rumble beneath her ear. 

“Let's get you cleaned up.” Before she could try and move he was standing up with her in his arms. He acted like she weighed nothing. She couldn’t find it in her to struggle. Instead she leaned her head against his chest. She took in the world around her, noting how there was glass scattered about and holes in the floor and ceiling. It was a disaster. The room at one point must have looked like a work of art, with the black marble that had silver and white accents. Her mind tries to go over the different possibilities of what happened to this room. 

Before she could open her mouth to speak, her breath was taken away by the washroom. Gold walls and floors almost blinded her. Linen fell from the ceiling to the floor surrounding the tub that was set deep into the floor. She was certain it was deeper than she was tall. He continued to hold her as he started to get the bath ready. She was mesmerized as she watched the water flow into the tub through a system of pipes. As the water flowed the pipes fell down allowing the water to flow in the pipe below it. She saw steam start to waft up from the water that had flowed into the tub. How was it getting hot? 

The man sat her down on a stool to the side of the tub. His muscles rippled underneath his skin as he worked. He picked up different bottles, smelling them and putting them down. He soon nodded his head and poured two different bottles into the water. Soon honeysuckle and apples filled her senses. 

Panic started to settle into her. Was he going to watch her bathe? Her eyes started to dart back and forth looking for an exit. His voice stopped her before she could leave the stool. 

“I’ll leave you to clean. If you need anything just call for me. I will also see if I can find something for you to wear.” Her heart startled to settle down and panic dissipated from her. 

“Wait.” He froze before he exited through the door. Those onyx eyes on her. 

“You never told me your name.” A handsome smile danced across his face. 

“People have called me a lot of things, but you can call me Shisui.” Her heart wanted to leap from her chest. She couldn’t understand the pull she felt for him. 

“My name is Sakura.” She wanted to run and hide. 

“Beautiful.” And with that he was gone.

Sakura sat on the stool for a few minutes. The gears in her mind turning. She slowly shrugged off the sheet that was wrapped around her. Timidly she dipped a toe into the water uncertain how it was warmed. The smell of honeysuckle and apples filled her nose once again. The temperature was perfect. Slowly she made her way into the water, relief filled her realizing there was a ledge in the tub that she could sit on. Her hands traced her skin, no blemishes. Where did all the cuts go? 

There were so many things that have happened that she couldn’t wrap her head around. Maybe she had died and is now in the afterlife. Stories growing up always talked about the River Styx and she had yet to come across it. Maybe she was in limbo until Hades decide her fate. The priests didn’t bother to give her a coin to take on her journey so her soul would not be able to pay the toll. 

Shisui had to calm himself as he walked out of the washroom. He wanted nothing more than to help her bath, but knew she had been through enough already and didn’t want to scare her off. He took the time to examine his room and the damage that was done. It was going to take some time to clean up the mess. The power that he saw should have worried him, but instead it excited him. He knew what his cousin wanted to talk about, she wasn’t a typically mortal who he decided to save. There was something else about her, something that would make her deadly. The only fact that Shisui cared about in that moment was her safety. 

He called in the servants to help clean up the room and they also brought him some clothes for Sakura to wear. Once she was done with her bath he would see if she wanted to rest or walk around the grounds of his home. He could already picture her sitting by the lake, flowers in her lap. The irony that she looked like spring personified, yet could bring chaos excited him. 

A soft voice called out his name. He took in the work the servants had already done in cleaning up his room. They really did great work. As he walked to the washroom he tried to think of what to do. Should he close his eyes as he walked in? Should he ask what she wanted? 

He held the silk dress tightly in his hands as he approached the door. A porcelain hand sticking out of the door had him raising his eyebrow. 

“You can hand me the clothing.” He placed the gold fabric in her hand, taking a moment to appreciate how soft her skin felt beneath his hands. “I’ll be out in a moment.” 

For a moment he almost thought he heard the servants snicker behind him as they left the room. He had to hold in his pout due tonot being able to watch her dress herself. 

He wasn’t prepared to see her walk into the room. The gold gown cascaded down her body, it fell over her shoulders, giving him a sneak at more of her skin. She had worked the fabric so it was covering as much of her chest as possible. It then fell below her knees at the front and at the back it was almost to the floor. Around her waist she had a red cord that accentuated her narrow waist. Her petal pink hair fell down in soft waves to her mid back. Those emerald eyes pierced him. 

“Would you like to rest after all you have been through or may I show you around my home?” She played with her hair as she bounced from one leg to the other. 

“Do you have a garden?” Shisui wasted no time in taking her arm in his and showing her around. He wanted to forever ingrain into his mind how she took in the world around her. She smelled every flower and sang to every bird. They came to sit by the lake and watched the sun set. 

Sakura had never felt safer. It seemed like she had known Shisui for her whole life. She rested her head on his shoulder, not wanting to leave this spot. 

“Shisui we need to talk.” Shisui shot up from his position and was standing. Sakura vaguely remembered the man who was walking towards them. 

“Itachi I am showing Sakura around. I told you we would take some other time.” Shisui had placed himself in front of her, shielding her with his body. 

“She is what we need to discuss.” Shisui didn’t want any of this. He wanted to talk with her in a few days about what had happened. He wanted to take his time in explaining what she now was and likely how she had come into this world. This was not the time. 

“Leave. This is not the time or place.” Shisui turned his back.

The one named Itachi charged at Shisui. Fear overtook her. They would kill each other. 

“No!” Sakura couldn’t help the scream that escaped her. The scream caused the ground around them to shake. Sakura had fallen to her knees, crying. She thought the shaking was her body and not the world around her. 

Shisui’s voice brought her back. She quieted her sobs and looked up. The black glass was once again present. It seemed that a wall of glass separated Itachi and Shisui. The wall was starting to enclose Itachi, trapping him. The moment she calmed down the glass stopped moving. Shisui came to her side. 

“What have you done to me?” The glass it was her doing. They must have done something to her for this to happen. She was cursed. 

Shisui looked at the woman before him. He realized after that time in his room that she was special. There was something inside of her. He should have feared it. He should have completed the job the soldiers and priests at his temple tried to do. However, he couldn’t. He felt her fists pounding on his chest. There was one reason he couldn’t bring about her death. 

He loved her. When he separated from her that first time she took a bath he realized what was going on. She was born of part royal blood. The pull he felt for her was similar to how Aphrodite drew in men and women, but then there was this chaos lurking underneath the surface. Sakura was born to a child of Aphrodite, but it was not her mother’s choosing. He remembers hearing stories of how one of Aphrotdite’s daughters was attacked by a mortal man. The chaos of her conception must have imparted a power to her. People would find themselves drawn to her, but at the same time she could lead them to discourse. 

Once her blows weakened he grasped her hands in his. 

“I saved you.” Shisui heard Itachi break out of his enclosure. He tilted her chin so he could look into her eyes. 

“I saw you offered to me as a sacrifice and couldn’t let that be your fate. Tell me what do you know of your birth.” Sakura’s eyes darted over to Itachi. 

“I was left on the steps to the temple. The priests found me and raised me.” She wanted to flee. 

“What do you recall as you grew up?” Itachi cut in. He didn’t want to wait as Shisui nudged her along to get her to realize what she was. 

“I worked in the temple. The priest kept me away from most people, especially after…” Sakura trialed off. 

“After what? Don’t just stop talking.” Itachi’s words cut her. She didn’t like to recall her solitude, even if she had come to terms with it. 

“The priest kept me away from people after men would...after they would try and attack me. None of them got far. The moment I showed fear they would turn and focus on stealing from the temple.” Itachi wondered why the priests didn’t see to her death sooner. They must have feared her once they realized what she was capable of. Yet it seems they kept her. Allowed her to grow up. Mortals and their idiotic ideals. The priests must have seen her as a possible sacrifice before war even broke out. What better blood to appease the gods than that of a demigod. 

This demigod wouldn’t stay that way. Instead by sacrificing her she caught Shisui’s eye and he then wanted her to be immortal. She survived because of her blood. The process changed her, it increased her power. Itachi allowed Shisui to bring discourse into the world. It was almost ironic how the God of War would have discourse by his side. They would be an unstoppable pair. 

“You carried a power the moment you were born. People would find themselves pulled to you.” Itachi paused as he stared at Shisui. “However, their attraction to you would cause fear to run through your veins. Even as a mortal your powers protected you. The fear would allow you to change their objectives. Instead of you they would look for something else. Most instances would cause them to steal. The hearts of men are simple to twist.”

“That’s enough Itachi. I think you have done enough.” The more Itachi spoke the more Shisui worried that Sakura would try to run off. Itachi seemed to hold a distaste for her and he wouldn’t have that. 

“I will stay to make sure she doesn’t do anything to harm you.” Sakura wanted to stab Itachi. She would not hurt Shisui. While her emotions were all over the place and her mind was trying to process what had been going on with her life she knew one thing. She owed Shisui her life and she would protect him. She also loved him. 

“I would never hurt him.” Shisui wanted to be smug, but melted as he felt her arms wrap around him. She was trying to protect him from Itachi. He couldn’t stop the laugh from his chest. Sakura was trying to protect the God of War from the God of Death. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. 

“You heard her dear cousin, she will not harm me and I will not harm her. You are not needed here.” It was going to be a long road to get Itachi and Sakura to be even remotely friendly to each other. 

Itachi left in a dramatic fashion, dissipating into his crows. Shisui could feel Sakura’s curiosity. 

Silence settled between them as they walked back to his home. She refused to let go of his hand as they walked. Shisui wondered if she wanted to be alone. He didn’t want her anywhere, but by his side. Slowly they walked into his room. Onyx eyes filled with longing as he sat on the bed. 

“I will leave you alone.” The ground rumbled before him as he went to leave. The black branches turned to glass. 

“Stay.” He was frozen, unable to move from his spot. Gentle hands traced along his back, a shiver going down his spine and further south awakening him in a different sense. She came to stand in front of him. Forest eyes filled with passion. 

“I don’t want you to leave me alone. All my life I have been alone.” Now she was trailing her hands up his chest. She wrapped around his neck and brought him to her level. 

“I want you.” He sealed his lips on hers. She tasted of apples and he wanted to devour her. The moan that escaped her lips was his undoing. Pushing her against the glass she created she was able to wrap her legs around his waist. Her hands were exploring him, tugging at his robes. Shisui didn’t even break the kiss as he ripped them off his body. The feel of her clothed body against his created a delicious friction. He was unsure if he could be harder than he was. For the first time in his life he practiced self control. He wanted nothing more than to lift her dress and slide into her, but she deserved to be worshiped. 

He broke the kiss and her mew of protest nearly did him in, especially since she started circling her hips against his. 

“Patience little one.” She pouted as he started to walk them to the bed. Shisui had to pause when she went to trail kisses up and down his neck. Sakura soon found a spot just over his carotid artery that she started to apply pressure on and it was almost his undoing. Before he could lose all control he tossed her on the bed. Her laughter was music to his ears. He gently pushed her to lay down on the bed. Her hands explored him. Shisui tisked when he realized she was still fully clothed, that would just not do. 

Sakura was lost in all the sensations she was experiencing. She had never felt anything like this, she had never done anything like this. Her mind froze when she felt her dress lift over her head. Embarrassed, she went to cover herself, but was stopped by Shisui’s strong hands. 

“Don’t hide from me.” His eyes were warm as he looked at her. 

“I’ve never-” Sakura looked away, only to find her head being turned to look into those onyx eyes that she had fallen in love with. 

“We will take it slow and can stop at any time.” Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn’t want to stop. Afraid that words would fail her she brought him down to her. He smelled of embers and the earth, he tasted like cinnamon. Sakura felt a tingle in the base of her spine build as he explored her. He started to travel down her body. First trailing kisses down her neck. He took pause when he got to her breast, making sure to worship both of them. 

She felt a hand resting on her thigh. It slowly moved between her legs, her breathing increasing. She couldn’t speak as he went to play with her clit, circling his finger around it and then playing with her opening. She wanted to look away when she saw his mouth take the place of his finger, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of his. The pressure of his sucking on her had her back arching backwards. She felt a stretch, but the tingling in her spine helped to abate the discomfort. 

Shisui was soon pumping in and out of her with two of his fingers while he continued to work her. She was a sight to behold. The clamping around his fingers was almost painful as she came. Moans making him even harder, soon he told himself. 

Sakura’s body felt weightless. She was unsure if she would be able to move. Shisui settled over her nestling into her neck. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him. Sakura wanted to repay him, but was unsure of what to do. Slowly her hand travelled down his body, but he stopped her before she got further than his belly button. 

“Tonight is about you, little one.” Cinnamon was on her tongue as they were kissing again. She wanted him. 

“Please.” She knew her voice sounded desperate, but she didn’t care. 

“Please what?” She could feel his smirk. 

“Please, I need you.” Shisui grinded against her. “You have me.” He was going to make her say it. 

“I need you inside of me. Please .” He kissed her deeply as he shifted their bodies. His hand teased her clit again for a few seconds, only to be replaced by something else. She had seen him earlier, after he tossed her onto the bed, he was large. 

“I’ll go slow.” With those words he started to push in. Her back arched and she gripped his shoulders tightly. He stilled once he was all the way in, giving her some time. 

Shisui wanted to thrust into her, but controlled himself. She was so tight, wet, and hot. Her channel squeezed him, trying to milk him. When he felt her hips start to wiggle and felt her kiss his cheek he let go. 

Sakura was in heaven. Her legs wrapped around him, she wanted to be as close to him as possible. He was thrusting into her hard and fast, and she met him thrust for thrust. She could feel that tingle return at the base of her spine and she let go. Shisui continued to move inside of her and it was her undoing. With a strength she didn’t know she had she flipped them. She steadied herself by placing her hands on her shoulders and let go. 

Both were focused on the other, they didn’t realize the branches starting to cover the bed. Finally both were at their max and came. She could feel herself becoming full, his member twitching inside of her. Her pace slowed down as she went to kiss him. 

Once they were laying side by side did they take in the world around them. The branches once again turned to glass around them. Shisui brought Sakura closer to his body. 

“We are going to have to work on controlling that power of yours. I can’t keep repairing my room.” Sakura laughed as she cuddled into him. 

“Maybe we should practice outside so I won’t destroy the room again. Maybe we could explore that lake and garden where we were earlier.” 

The God of War had found the perfect person to be by his side. He knew they both would enjoy the upcoming days and months of working on controlling her powers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Sakura is mix of Aphrodite and Eris (the goddess of Discord). Izumi is Persephone. Itachi and Shisui were together for some time, but Shisui saw that Itachi was in love with another and ended their relationship. After ending the relationship he helped Itachi obtain Persephone, which is why Itachi owes Shisui.


End file.
